Aegis
by SoraSMM
Summary: In a galaxy far away, a young senator is forced into hiding following an attempt on her life. The senator and her Jedi protector must work together to survive threats from across the galaxy while discovering where their loyalties lie. A dark force looms on the horizon and only time will tell how the two mammals will face the unknown paths set out for them. (Zootopia X Star Wars)
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Before Us

**Aegis**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Before Us**

* * *

 _"Got ya!"_

 _The bunny tumbled down the lively green hill; her attacker fell with her. His hands moved from her shoulders to her head and waist as both mammals began laughing and rolling. As his hands grasped her protectively, Judy felt completely at ease._

* * *

The last six months of her life should have been the most infuriating time of her existence. After the assignation attempt on her life, she had been put under the protection of two Jedi from her past, however, when the attempts continued, the chancellor had ordered her to hide completely. Judy's passion was her people and her policies as Senator made her seek the same kindness and compassion for all individuals, yet little could be done as she jumped from planet to planet seeking refuge with a crumbling Republic. Away from her passion, sneaking in the shadows, and lacking stability had all taken their tolls on her demeanor, but none more so than her protector Nicholas Wilde.

It had been ten years since their last interaction, but almost none of the grown Fox's mannerisms had changed. Since being Queen, Judy had grown in experience, yet she still looked down on him as if he were the same 13-year-old pilot from her childhood. On their first day together following the protection plan briefing, Nick had chosen a dark, grimy dinner to rest at before heading to their first refuge planet. The meals bordered on ghastly for the senator, but Nick had no trouble scarfing down the food in an unbecoming manner. Nick had finished before her, but as she looked down her eyes widened with disgust at the sight of an apple floating right in front of her with no hand holding it up, only the sly cheeky smirk of her protector.

Judy quickly grabbed the apple and glared at Nick in frustration, "Do you want us to be discovered before we've even begun hiding!"

"Apologizes Carrots," he began with a raised eyebrow "I just thought you would have liked the extra fruit before we run away together."

Her ears flared with heat as she calmly began, "We aren't running away together I'm being put under Republic protection against my will," Nick responded with an amused humph his eyebrow still raised, "and please refrain from calling me 'carrots' while you are serving me, Padawn Wilde."

" Judy please" Nick lazily responded while leaning back "we've known each other since we were kids! Besides I've not only saved your planet, but you're technically my oldest friend next to Jack."

"While I acknowledge your assistance I will not tolerate any reckless disregard for…."

"Judy, I've got..." Their eyes linked. Nick's eyes had widened his happy demeanor had transformed into a far more thoughtful one. Judy's eyes were not full, but her cheeks felt a rush of blood. She stared down at her paw and saw the fox had softly grabbed it. His paw pads had rubbed against her fur before she recoiled her hand grabbing her arm. Nick saw she was pulling back, but it was after he felt the brush of fuzz in his hands that re realized he had grabbed her paw. Her head turned away looking down on the floor. Her heart was pumping, her breathing oddly paced.

"Nick...don't..." the fox's hand pulled back against the Bunny's controlled anger. How could he do that, how dare he do that. She was being hunted, they barely knew each other, and he had grabbed her hand with longing eyes as if he was about to confess some unacceptable desire.

The bunny's nose twitched her brow furrowed. Nick recognized his mistake had angered the senator. He was looking forward to the time with his old friend, but he understood that his mind had prevented him from controlling the impulse he possessed. "Carrots I didn't mean to…" Her scowl had deepened "Judy I shouldn't have….." No use he had angered the bunny too much.

"My apologies senator," Nick said averting his gaze through a hushed voice," I forget my place." What would his Master say? What else would she say?"

"Yes." Judy saw the confident Fox shirk with shame. "... we need to go now." The air was filled with tension, but both continued onto the ship. Not a word was spoken between the two the entire journey. Judy knew what Nick's eyes had wanted to say, yet she knew her feelings did not reciprocate his longing. Principal alone separated the two into their respective roles, Judy knew the feelings her protector had were eating at his mind. All she could do was focus on the traveling ahead of her.

The first week on the planet Cerean was uncomfortably quiet. The two stayed in the peaceful citadel with one of Judy's old friends, a long retired senator named Montague. The decrepit sitatunga was a warm individual who greeted Nick as an old friend, though he had never met him. Judy and Montague shared stories all through the afternoon, but once he had left to attend business, Judy found herself staring at the seated Nick. He was watching a prerecorded holocron of Jedi meditations his face was stoic his stare intense. She took a step towards him about to speak, but he hadn't noticed her. It's not my place to say anything, she thought, nor do I know what to say. She retired to her room feeling regretful, but of what she did not know.

When Montague was there, Judy did not have to address the discomfort brought upon by her interactions with Nick. He kept his distance as all three took strolls through the agriculturally driven city. However, silence loomed over the two when alone. The tension was infuriating Judy, but it showed no signs of ending soon. After a week on Cerean, the old sitatunga started to pick up on the discomfort felt by his guests.

While on a walk atop the city's wall Montague saw Judy's eyes looking down at her fidgety hands, " My my Judith that is something I have not seen in quite awhile."

"What?" Judy looked up unaware of what was said.

"Padawan Wilde?" Montague said turning around to the Jedi.

"Sir?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you my new friend, but I'm rather tired, would you mind getting some drinks for us at the little shop down there?" Nick looked towards the direction Montague was pointing. "Tell them I sent you, they will know what drink to give you."

"Of course sir. Senator" Nick looked above Judy's head never meeting her eyes, "would you mind if I accomplished this task for you?"

"Yes Nick, you may go." The first words they had spoken to each other allowed the tension to settle back into its discomforting air. Nick began heading towards the stairs of the city wall.

When he was far enough away, Montague put his hoof on Judy's shoulder "It pains me to see you like this my dear."

"Monty," she looked up at his sunken face,"I'm fine I promise."

"You're lying through your teeth." Monty said lifting her head and taking her paws in his hoof. The anxiety running through her mind the last several days had made her self-control over her quirks nonexistent. There was no use avoiding the inevitable conversation.

"Nick and I are stuck here because the Chancellor thinks I can't protect myself from some assassins! I've handled assassination attempts before. And Nick won't leave me alone he shouldn't have grabbed my paw at the dinner, now of all times! He's just so….ughrr" she gave a slight growl."

"I was almost convinced you were just missing the Senate; I had no idea your guard had made advances to you."

"You should have seen the way he looked at me Monty! His eyes were staring at me so intensely; it's as if he wanted to possess me! He grabbed my paw, my paw!" She shouted at her friend who listened intently. "Sure we were friends years ago, but now he's acting as if nothing's changed. I'm a senator. He's a Jedi" Judy exhaled in frustration walking to the edge of the walls setting her hand against the stone edge of the wall.

"The Jedi confessed his feelings for you, as I live and breath."

"No," she blushed, "He just stared at me and grabbed my paw." The words coming from her stuck in her mind. He hadn't said anything to suggest deeper feelings, and he seemed as shocked as she was that their paws had met."This is not the time or place for any misplaced feelings, the Republic is breaking, and I'm stuck here away from the Senate with some lovesick kit." Her anger had calmed down a bit now that she was telling her friend what she was thinking. Her temper prevented her from sharing what she was truly feeling; the calming tone eased her mind allowing her to recognize what she wanted to say

"Judy talks of secession never truly lead anywhere, besides I'm more concerned with the pain I see in the eyes of you and my new friend. Do you return his 'feelings'?'

"What? No, no of course not it's not practical. It's unbecoming of our statuses. We shouldn't even…."

"I didn't ask if it's proper Judith," he said stepping closer the flustered bunny. "I asked if you returned those feelings?"

Judy started composing her thoughts. What did she feel about the Jedi? They had history years ago. Ten years was a long time to grow apart from one another. Perhaps it was possible to, 'No' she responded cutting off the train of thought. "No Monty, he's just my friend."

Montague could see Judy did not want to talk about her feelings any longer. The discomforting air meant he had reached the limit of discussions in this manner, "I see" bit of silence leveled the discomfort

" You told me that you two meet while you were queen, was he the Jedi that protected you against the trade federation?"

"No that was Nick's master Jack Savage and his former master." Judy's memory flashed with the image of her first encounter with the honorable Jedi.

"Nick was a slave boy from Tatooine who rescued us when we were stranded." Judy hadn't thought of her past in years. Her mind was so focused on political service to her people this was the only time she casually spoke of the ordeal.

"When we first meet I was in disguise as a handmaiden, I had convinced Master Jin that I should join the search for a new hyperdrive, and in that first store I saw him there." Judy couldn't help but give a small smile as she recalled the scruffy young Todd who stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. The boy was dressed in tattered rags his tail a tangled mess, but his strong brow and soft emerald eyes caught the young queen by surprise. She replayed their first conversation...

* * *

"Sorry cutie didn't mean to stare."

"Don't call me cutie." Her foot stamped as he returned to his work. She was stubborn, and in no mode for chatting, she had a mission she needed to follow. After a brief pause, she continued, "I'm looking for a Nubian hyperspace drive, do you have it?"

"It's possible" he coyly responded while sorting through a box of metallic bits his back turned." But what does a girl from Iego want with a hyperdrive like that?"

"What makes you think I'm from Iego?"

"All the passing pilots say Iego is the home of the angels, and you look like one."

The confused rabbit tried to grasp his comment "An angel?"

"Yeah" he responded heading towards the girl with his most devilish smolder, "the most gorgeous creatures in the galaxy just like you and very obviously like me."

…

"Buahahahahaha" she bellowed loudly, the Fox had never seen someone laugh as wholly or as joyfully as she had. The tears were swelling in her eyes from the sheer tenacity this boy had used to woe her. He grinned sheepishly watching his failed attempt at charm bring joy to the bunny. He was almost grateful that his line had failed so miserably.

"Well if you can't win 'em the next best thing you can do is make them laugh," he said through his building giggles, her laugh was infectious to him. As the two teens had begun to calm down, they only had to look at each other to start the laughing fits again in a harmonious chortle. Finally, as the laughing simmered away, the Todd outstretched his hand offering a bright, optimistic smile to the bunny. "Nicholas Wilde, future pilot extraordinaire".

She stared at his hand for a moment; she had forgotten something, something important. She had been devastated before entering the shop but the brief moment with the boy had washed away the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders. "Judy, Judy Hopps." She grabbed his extended paw shaking it. "I'm the mammal who doesn't use corny pick up lines on people they just meet like a little kit."

Both laughed in unison, " Noted, but I'm not a kit" he smirked coyly. "I'd say I'm older than you."

"In your dreams dumb fox!" She grinned

" What are you short-stack 11?"

"I'm 15 thank you very much."

"An older woman grrrrowl" the fox's eyebrows lifted and fell in quick succession causing Judy to give a quick burst of laughter while punching his arms "Ok I deserved that".

"Well aren't you a confident ball of fluff."

"Hard not to be." He said stretching his arms to the back of his head. "Not many devilishly handsome foxes can sneak their way into the Boonta Eve pod race and end up in 12th place."

It was evident to Judy that he was trying to show off again. Judy had never met a mammal so cheeky and cocky while bursting with an aura of complete genuineness. She had to admit his radiant confidence had made him an attractive individual.

"Sorry, but I only go for mammals that have won the Boonta Eve or higher," the joke had turned his smirk into a calmer grin.

"Guess I have to win it this year."

"Seriously?"

" Yeah, can't let you wind up with some sleemo like Tommy Bulbas"

" Nick, you know I was only kidding right?"

His eyes flashed triumphantly, "Maybe you were, but I've got a new reason to win now." He winked

The young bunny blushed into a small laugh "Sounds like a deal slick, just make sure you..."

"Judy!" A deep stern voice came from the shop door. In came a large lion in brown robes and an almost ominous presence.

"Master Jin!"

* * *

"He won that race. He won his freedom from his owner, and he spent quite a bit of time with me traveling to Coruscant. Always the overconfident flirt,"

Monty happily watched the bunny recount her tale never letting her know that she had been lost in the happy daydreams of her past. A peaceful sigh from Judy ensured the sitatunga of his suspicions.

"Judy, you've been talking about that fox for the last 15 minutes, Nick must mean a great deal to you." Judy's ears drooped at the suggestion from her friend.

"He made me forget about all my failings as Queen; I got to be a regular kit not some model of political properness. I hadn't laughed like that since my parents..." Judy's demeanor had calmed for a moment before staring up at the sky taking in a deep breath. The breath had grounded the senator stealing her from the nostalgic past she had been trapped in. Her speech was now a bit colder, "If our paths had gone different ways, I wouldn't hesitate to at least reconnect with him, but things are too complicated."

" No one is saying you need to abandon your perspective roles" Judy was relieved to hear the agreement she was receiving, " however" her heart sank afraid of what her old friend would say. "the road you're currently traveling would be much easier with a friend who lets you be yourself. You obviously still care for him as a friend, perhaps it's not too late to retrieve that friendship."

Judy knew he was right. She cared for the Fox. The bunny knew that she mirrored some care for him. Judy could tell that she wanted to regain some of the lost years of their friendship, she now had the opportunity to reestablish. She knew what she wanted to do to salvage the friendship of the Jedi knight approaching her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well here is the first attempt at fanfiction-esque something . If you like, it great! If not, great too. One way or another thank you for your time and hope to hear from you very soon.

[Find me on Amino (ID: SoraSMM) or Tumblr (Zootopian-Wannabe)]


	2. Chapter 2: Where We Stand

**Aegis**

 **Chapter 2: Where We Stand**

" Over here my boy" Montague called to the hooded Fox carrying two canisters of a pink liquid. Nick felt a small bit of discomfort seeing the smile adorned by the senator of Naboo. 'Control Nick control' he thought, he began repeating a code he had often ignored up till that point 'No emotions just peace No emotions just peace' Where was Jack when he most needed him

* * *

It was never Nick's place to follow the rules. Once he had been accepted as a Jedi Padawan, he had been placed in classes with infants who barely understood the words being spoken to them. The masters told him and the children to slowly feel the living force; Nick retorted the next day by using the force to levitate his young classmates. His stunt was met by scowling stares, but the skill he possessed was undoubtedly impressive. Nick's understanding of the force came naturally to him, and it was by the request of the Jedi Council that He was immediately put under far more advanced classes and the watchful eye of Jack Savage.

Jack had been the model of a perfect Jedi in his youth, but the cocky demeanor of the skilled youth tested every ounce of patience the hare had obtained through his life. Where Jack would want to focus on the spiritual aspects of the monk's ancient ways, Nick was already practicing advanced fighting styles that were even difficult by the seasoned veteran's standards. Nick was completely in tune with the mystical force and the many principals taught by the Jedi, regardless of his seldom use of them. Between the apprentice's sarcastic jests was the wisdom mammals only dream of possessing in old age with the cunning of an overconfident youth. As dangerous as Nick's emotions could be, the master saw how they allowed the committed adolescent to excel in leaps and bounds.

Once his training had advanced far enough, Nick was allowed to accompany his master on missions, and through these missions, Nick's charisma had an interesting correlation with his master's headaches. Nick' charm had been the bane of his teacher's existence. When mammals of all species sought to woo the young philanderer, they fell victim to his traps. Through their openings, He conned useful information out of unsuspecting individuals, yet this was never an evident trait until Jack and Nick's first mission together….

….

"NICK! NICK!" Jack yelled as he ran through the city streets of the planet Ord Mantell. 'Five minuets, not five minuets on this blasted world and he disappeared' Out of the corner of his eye came a very distinguishable red tail wagging in the distance.

"Nick! The master bellowed as an older gazelle was gleefully pinching the teenaged fox's cheek. No less than a week out of the temple with Nick and not only had Jack lost his padawan in the city for three days but when he had finally found the fox, the todd was practically swimming in the arms of a woman. "Pardon my young friend madam" He declared while pulling his undisciplined student away from the gazelle. She walked away waving to the young fox. Jack surveyed the area dragging his pupil into a nearby alley "Where have you been and who was that woman you were obviously flirting with!"

" I'm hurt master," he replied with a coy grin, "forming attachments is not the Jedi way, besides I was only having a nice chat with the prime minister's secretary she's way too old for me."

"Ugh" Jack responded holding his head in his hand, "spare me the excuses padawan, where have you been I've spent more time looking for you than I have in trying to solve this case."

"No need to worry master," Nick retorted, "I was just here and there." Jack's face glared unamused, "point is we need to head over to sky dock 71339 right now."

"Hang on" he replied grabbing his arm. "I just found you I'm not going to let you wonder off to some unknown location."

"But master we've gotta go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you are expecting to find there?"

"Nothing much…" Jack glared unamused by the avoidance "just the illegal drug shipments the Prime Minister will be waiting to trade with the mob bosses to ensure his re-election this year."

"Come again?" The hare said as his eyes bulged from the impossibly boisterous accusation. "How could you possibly have come to that conclusion through a secretary?"

"Master you underestimate my good looks, and powers of deduction. That gazelle was the missing link I needed to confirm my suspicions."

" Arrogance aside, your deductions seem entirely misguided. Senator Rickels trusts the prime minister with his life."

"Maybe so, but his secretary is expecting to sneak away tonight for dinner with a friend at the same time the prime minister mysteriously leaves his office. One time she got curious and followed him through the city until they were at the docks. She did it a few more times after that, and it's always the same dock at the same time."

"And? It's not uncommon for politicians to take strolls after long days, especially to their favorite spots in the city"

"But it is uncommon when it only occurs at the same time every 8 weeks in direct correlation with the drug bust increases from the mission reports in the following days"

"That does not…"

"Also the drug epidemic happened to hit an all-time peak in the city when the prime minister's polls mysteriously started to flip towards his advantage."

"Nick."

"If we hurry can contact the head of police to assemble a task force to stop any dealers that happen to be waiting with…."

"Padawan I Don't think…."

"Wake up master! You saw him yourself he looks evil it can only be.."

"NICHOLAS!" The Fox winced at the name being called by his master, " this presumption behavior is completely unbecoming of a Jedi in training." Nick's head lowered acknowledging the boundaries he had crossed "as the peacekeepers of the galaxy it is our job to find the truth, through that truth we can then determine the proper solutions. This the Jedi way."

"But master all the evidence…"

"Can't be verified because I was not there with you." Jack's voice had become deafening to the remorseful Fox, "If I allowed this kind of accusation a possibly innocent mammal could get hurt solely based on your opinions about his looks! You've overstepped your authority, you've disobeyed my orders, and you expect me to take your word on an issue I've had no time to validate because I've spent the last three days searching for you!"

"Yes, master." His ears drooped down against the back of his head. His abrasive unorthodox methods had been encouraged by Master Jin in his adolescence, but every Jedi since had failed to share the same enthusiasm for unorthodox methods.

"You could have been hurt or worse; your ambition could have gotten you killed Palawan. If you want me to trust you, you need to trust me. Work together with me! How can I teach you if I can't be there for you! How does the council expect me to protect you when I couldn't even protect my master" Jack saw the defeated look on his padawan's face at the mention of his old friend. The hare's fears as a new master had caused him to open a scar he and the youth shared. Nick brashness reminded the hare of his old master. Jack knew it was through those unconventional methods of his Master that great deals of good had been done for many people. The guilt of his past had caused him to lash out in a more direct manner that he had ever intended.

"I just..." his eyes shut tight "I miss him, sir." Jack saw a tear leave the mournful fox's closed eye. "It's been a while but, I just thought Master Jin would be proud if I…." Nick fought hard to hold the tears forming in his eyes, but small amounts escaped causing darker trail on his red fur.

"Pada...Nick," the yelling in his voice had subsided into a far gentler tone. " I miss him too. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone young one. Master Jin believed in you, and that should be enough for me." There was a moment of silence as Jack recomposed himself. "He saw the potential in you, and that's why he spent his final words entrusting me to teach you." He placed a hand on the taller fox's arm. He was no longer the student in need of support; he was now the master who needed to give the padawan the proper push in the right direction.

"You know," he began "Master Jin always said that in his experiences there was no such thing as luck."

The Fox brushed away a tear looking puzzled by the comment, "Master?"

"You tried to fulfill your duties, even if the methods were less than ideal. I may not have been there, but I will trust your instincts" Nick's face lit up in response to his master's words. "These lucky coincidences may have a deeper connection than I cared to give the credit for. I don't appreciate the severity of your methods padawan, but I can't ignore their effectiveness."Nick gave his master a grin, and Jack found himself returning the smile. "in the future, you should avoid certain 'investigative tactics' and work together with me."

He paused for a moment I must admit I'm rather impressed with the things you've accomplished in your time without me. However, if you want to learn more, you need to include me in your misadventures. If we ever find ourselves in a difficult situation, I have a feeling we'll stay amongst the living if we protect one another. Agreed?" he said patting the Todd on his arm.

"Of course master."

"Good"

"Thank you Jack" the Todd said in a grateful tone.

"Don't thank me yet padawan." Jack huffed with a chuckle returning his voice to its usual tenor. The hare began leaving the alley his padawan closely behind "Assuming this allegation has a hint of truth in it, we will be staking out the docks to find a more 'physical' type of evidence to back your claim."

"Yes sir" the fox said saluting two fingers to his master.

"With all the additional time on our hands I think we can complete at least 20 meditation exercises while we wait"

Nick's face crunched as he tried to hold back the feelings of anguish brought upon by his master's suggestion, "On second thought it is just a wild guess, maybe we should just follow our prior leads."

"We didn't have any."

"Ah well….umm, you see I…I can't make the stakeout because I….ahh promised that gazelle I would…..umm"

Jack saw the flustered face of the fox searching for a better excuse but as the once loudmouth fox failed to do so he retorted "Of course I could just report your little disappearing act to the council, have them pick you up, and get you patrolling the library with Madame Johanna for the next year. Would you prefer that?"

Nick's face went blank for a moment before smirking back "Master have I ever told you how much I enjoy meditation exercises?"

Jack and Nick chuckled at the response as they made their way down the street towards the dock. The duo may have gotten on each other's nerves, but from that moment on Jack became the mammal he trusted most to help him through difficult times.

* * *

The fox approached the senators handing each the frigid drink. "Do you need anything else senators?"

"No no," Montague chortled, " however I do believe I need to make a call to an old friend from Ryloth."

"Would you like us to return to your home so you can make the call Senator?"

"A beautiful day like this does not deserve to be interrupted by a small call, besides I wanted to show you both the city's sunset! Wait here I'll make my call in private over there," he said pointing to a small sheltered turret along the wall. "I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." The elderly mammal nodded at his cohorts hobbling away.

When Montague's head had turned away, Nick felt the heavy weight of tension looming over him yet again. 'Just need to wait for Monty to come back then we can go on our happy little...'

"Nick."

His ear twitched, a shiver of fear traveled down his spine. 'No no no' his mind repeated on an eternal loop before realizing he had let a silence linger for far too long. He needed to respond to the name that was currently singing his soul.

"Senator" he replied without breaking his gaze from the distant mountains he could see over her head.

"Perhaps it's best if we talked," she said looking up at him"

"With all do respect Senator there's nothing to talk about," his eyes still averted," I'm only her for your protection."

"Nick please don't ignore me,"

He tried to disregard the request, but he was compelled by her sweeter tone to meet the large eyes again. The violet pools looked at him with a slight smile; his face returned to a neutral state of ambiguity. Every bone in his body wanted to return the small gesture of goodwill, but he knew the limits of his being. Had he tried to return it his joy would be far too evident, showing her how genuinely happy he was to see her again. He wanted to share every racing thought, but his will was stronger than he had anticipated. He stopped himself from showing any emotion.

"Nick, about the dinner."

"Senator Hopps I did not mean to frighten you or make you uncomfortable with my remarks, I simply forgot the mission I was intended to…."

"Nick, I don't have these kind of feelings for you."

The cut of each syllable broke away at the Fox. He knew this was true, the past week had proven it, but knowing a truth and being confirmed of its validity had started to crack the small bit of hope he had clung to. Her sympathetic gaze was being replaced by a gentle smile,

"but that doesn't mean I don't care for you."

The stinging had frozen, the cracks disappeared, and his eyes opened innocently at the doe in front of him. His smile was still nonexistent, but his lips had become far more relaxed.

Judy was flustered as she sought the right words to describe her feelings for the Fox, "I…" she began before pulling it back.

"You..." she tried once more.

She exhaled in a final attempt to gather her thoughts, "Nick you're my friend. You've always been my friend. Ever since I first meet you on Tatooine. You were the only mammal that treated me like an equal." She leaned back against the balcony staring at the inside of the bustling city a few lights began illuminating brightly. Nick joined her leaning forward against the balcony placing his arms on it' edge. He stood apart from her looking at the rolling green hills of the outside city; the green began to gain an orange hue against the sunset.

After a moment of silence, Judy began again, "During the blockade on my home world you were the only mammal that cared about my feelings." She chuckled, "I think you saw me have every emotion under the sun that second day and you still helped me laugh my anxiety away till I was happier."

"To be fair," he coughed to clear his throat allowing a small coo of a response to escape, "bunnies are an extremely emotional species." He grinned looking back at her. Her eyes rolled at the comment, but another small laugh meant his comment had done its job.

"I can never thank you enough for getting me through that time Nick. Your stupid jokes got me through the days, and you never expected me to be a strong leader or a diplomat you just let me be myself."

"Bad pick up lines were always my strongest suit." He grinned.

Judy turned her back on the city and tried to stare into the hills but found herself to be short to see. Nick saw and with one hand helped her sit on the edge of the wall overlooking the orange hills, their forms casting ever-moving shadows. They stopped to gaze upon the impressive scenery never letting a word escape.

Judy turned her head from the sunset looking directly at Nick"If we're going to be on the run for awhile I'm going to need a friend I can trust." He returned the gaze "We may not be in our normal environments anymore, but we still have to go back to our duties someday soon." She was right. He knew that he and Judy were proud of the mammals they had become, but both of their destinies had drifted them farther and farther apart. "I need to serve my people as a senator; you need to serve the Republic as a Jedi. Our duties need to come first." Nick nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry I let this stress divide us."

"It's not entirely your fault Judy. I shouldn't have grabbed your paw at the dinner. I'm sorry. Honestly, I didn't even notice until..." he couldn't finish. The apologies on both sides brought a smile to each of their faces.

"Ugh," she said clutching the edge of the balcony looking down "Why did this week start off so badly, we could have been reconnecting this entire week if I wasn't such a…."

"Hey Carrots," Nick interjected causing her to look up at him. he quietly continued " I'd gladly forget this last week ever happened if it means being your friend again."

Judy smirked at her protector, a look he was not often on the receiving end of. "Nick it's so good to see you!" The fox looked puzzled, why was she..." Look at you a full fledged Jedi now huh, looks like you've come a long way, Slick." Her bright face lit up.

Nick couldn't have been more relieved to understand the situation, "Majesty, I mean Senator," he said poshly with a bow causing Judy to giggle, "it has been far to long, yet where I've moved up in the world, you seem to have had a bit of a demotion."

"I know, I know," she was overplaying the accent now trying to one up the dramatic Fox," when you allow a teenage ruffian without credentials to lead your pilots in battle to defend the planned the people just don't know if they can trust you with the power again."

"Now who could that rapscallion have been?"

"I haven't the slightest idea!"

" I hear he's stuck on some mid rim planet babysitting some overly emotional politician."

"Serves him right! But why is the senator so overly emotional this time?"

"If we're being completely honest I'd say it's because she has recognized what a good friend she has."

"Heavens no, it's because she recognizes what a dumb friend she has."

The joke had gone on for far too long now, and both mammals couldn't hold their laughs any longer. "That was bad, and we should feel bad!" She gasped through her laughs.

"Speak for yourself; I was perfect," Nick said far more composed than she was

"Dumb fox"

Judy had forgotten where she was her mind was lost enjoying the small opportunity to be happily reunited with her old friend. Her stress constantly blinded her from life's enjoyments, the only one who could ever fully pull her from that stress was Nick. The Fox's mind drifted to the Rabbits laugh. Whenever he conned information out of mammals he was suave and collected but Judy knew his gimmick was a facade for an otherwise stubborn mammal. He usually got what he wanted from his flirtations, yet when he was with Judy his flirting had no ulterior motives just the genuine adorations for seeing the usually serious bunny happy.

As the laughing died down, the sun hid behind the mountains causing a picturesque pink and orange sky. They stared at the sunset's effects quietly admiring the beauty of the world's sky.

"Hey Carrots," the fox said helping the small bunny down from the ledge, "Thanks." The bunny stared up at the fox. His eyes were no longer wide with a sense of longing, they were instead grateful.

"Apologizes friends," the old familiar ringing of Montague's voice chimed, "That took longer than I had expected." He began to run quickly to the duo, "I had hoped to be here to show you the beauty of...

 **PCHEWWWWW**

 **…** **.**

* * *

Thanks For the positive reception everyone. Be sure to check back every Tuesday for an update!

Feel free to reach me on Amino [ID: SoraSMM] or Tumblr [Zootopian-Wannabe] would love to hear any comments or suggestions.

Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3: Take The Shot

**Aegis**

 **Chapter 3: Take the Shot**

* * *

The orange sunset of Cerean was a spectacular sight to behold. Locals said the light would bring happiness to all who stopped to awe at it, but to one particularly irritated Orynx, the sun was a curse. The orange glow was the only thing getting between the mammal and her target.

"I don't like this Fett I can't see her."

"If you want your cut of the bounty you'll stay there and take the shot."

The orynx leaned away from her scope cupping her hoof over her eyes, "Boq is the one confirming the target's location why doesn't he take the shot."

"He's pinned in an alley. The guards are everywhere. You're the only one who can take the shot."

The oryx squinted at the light in the distance where the wall should have been. She looked into the scope once more finding nothing against the blinding sunset. The distance had already made the shot difficult for the skilled assassin, but the light was an unacceptable nuisance blinding her vision. She rubbed her eyes "How much longer till the sun goes down, I can't shoot if I can't see?"

"Just a little longer now. Keep your eyes on the target."

"Easy for you to say."

The sun's harshness kept diminishing slowly until two figures were able to be barely discernible through her scope. "I think I see them; I'll take the shot" she called out adjusting her gun to aim at the smaller figure.

"Aura, wait till you can get a better visual." The orynx was tired. The job was too easy to be taking so much of her time. The irritation from her impatience caused the seconds to drag on indefinitely.

"I can see enough, all I've got to do is aim for the big ears."

"Not yet! We need to make sure we hit her"

"Oh no, you're breaking up" the Oryx snarled removing the communicator from her ear. She could hear the faint screaming from the discarded device, but her whole focus was now being fixed upon the faint targets in her scope.

One breath. She aligned the shot as sounds began to fade around her

Two breaths. She had to tune out the beating of her own heart.

Three breaths. Finger on the trigger.

.

..

...

Pull

Wait no!

* * *

PCHEWWWWWWW

Monty flew forward as if he had been run over by an invisible ship. With an unseen thrust, the old mammal landed on Senator Hopps. The impact pushed the two against the wall instantly causing Nick to reach for a small metallic cylinder from his belt. In a split second the hilt released a glowing blue light illuminating the once orange pathway.

"MONTY!" Judy shrieked trying to stand up

"JUDY!" The Fox called trying to move the senior senator off of the bunny with his free hand.

"Monty," the bunny said holding her friend's head in her lap. He tried to speak; the old man could only retract in pain, "don't try talking. Just breath." Judy's face crawled up, the regret in her face hung deeply. She was the reason her friend had been attacked. They found her and now the old mentor had to pay the price intended for her. "We have to help him!"

"Judy we have to leave now!" the Fox said moving his stance between Judy and the city where the shot came from. Nick's eyes darted across the city looking for the shooter. The hum of his blade was as evident as the blue light illuminating the darkened section of wall, either would have been a distraction to a typical mammal but Nick found these to be the traits of his most focused concentration. His mind sought to identify the blast's origin while stopping any other shots from reaching the distraught bunny. Footsteps could be heard thundering towards their location as a small group of thinner Sitatungas clad in light green armor came rushing to them.

"What happened, we heard a... Oh Gods, Senator Montage."

"He's been shot take him to the nearest hospital. I need to escort Senator Hopps out of here." Nick's voice was not as smooth and caring as it had just been while reminiscing about the past. The new tone had a commanding presence forcing the city guards to follow immediately. "Judy we need to.."

.

A rush passed by Nick causing his hairs to stand on edge as an image of a shot flashed before his mind. He saw it. He knew where the next shot was going to be. 'Shuffle the stance and.'

.

' swing.'

With a quick slash, the Fox had repelled the second shot sending it into the floor bellow them. The burning hole left by the ricocheted blast had left the dumbfounded guards at a loss. "Get out of here now" he furiously barked, "Send guards to that building, that's where the shooter is." Before he could say another word, he grabbed the bunny's paw and began to move quickly across the wall to the nearest stairs. He almost carried the bunny at first, but once she had regained her composure, she began to run as well. Down the stairs, they began. If the duo found their way out of the sniper's vision, they would be safe. Just a bit further.

"We've got to find shelter. We're open to the shooter's..."

.

Another premonition, another shot was coming, but this one wasn't high it was

...

'Too late'

.

' I can't reposition myself to reflect the shot!' He had to think fast. Think outside the box.

.

..

'Got it.'

He instantly stopped allowing the bunny to crash into him. They tumbled under the railing slipping down to the city street below. Nick grabbed the bunny by the waist tucking himself around her as the feel through the air. Three molten holes now graced the wall where they had just been.

The two crashed into the ground rolling furiously into the side of a stand. Nick made sure to take the brunt of the crash as the wooden stand burst into a thousand pieces taking part of the awning with it. Nick's back felt bruised his breath escaped him. The pain was discomforting as he felt small trickles of dampness crawl down his back. Sweat or blood? All thoughts shifted to the bunny's well-being. He quickly regained his breath, "Carrots."." are you."." okay?"

" Nick, I must have tripped or something I don't know how we fell."

"That was me." His breath began to steady, "

I was trying to protect us from..." the three new bolts of light over their heads answered for him. "Two assassins." He said guffawing, "well aren't you popular." Both sought shelter by ducking under the intact section of the stand. Nick was preparing to see the shooter but as he stood, 'No visual I can't see the shooter anywh...'

PWING

A blaster's bolt rushed past the fox's ear causing him to duck again

"Cover me!" Judy yelled. A long thin silver pistol was being taken out of its safety position in the bunny's hands. Judy blitzed to her feet to get a good look at the assassin. She spotted him across the large road hiding behind a small hut less than a block away. The current shooter was no mammal. It was a machine with a head resembling a feline design. The mechanical head was analyzing the visible senator before pulling its long thin arms up to shoot her. Judy took two shots at the machine both barely missing before Nick pulled her down from her shoulders. The enemy blast grazed where she had just been.

Nick recognized the design of the senator's weapon in an instant, "Do you always carry a royal pistol with you?"

"Yes," she said adjusting her positioning to a crouch. She brushed her ears back preparing to stand once more. " with the number of death threats I get you shouldn't be so surprised." A barrage of enemy fire came in causing both to wince away from the falling debris of the stand.

"No judgment here fluff, but where did you pull that from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied sending a barrage of return fire as she rose again from the cover. No hits again, "Nick as much as I love banter you would be a lot more useful right now with your weapon."

'Right' he thought grabbing the saber from his belt.

.

'Oh No'

"So funny story..." he began hiding the panic in his voice

"FIND IT" she yelled back knowing full well why she didn't hear the blazing hum of a swinging saber. The firefight continued as the droid moved away from its original hut to a closer one. "Nick," another blast hit causing debris, " help would be just great right about now!" The bunny returned fire.

"Working on it fluff." Nick kept digging through the debris. No luck he couldn't find his blade. No weapon, again. He had to help, but without his blade, he'd have to think of a creative way to contribute "Where is the assassin?"

"The droid is over by the the third hut on the other side of the road."

"Thank you, darling," he said running across the street to a stand across from their own. As he ran, he levitated a pile of rubble sending it flying towards the assassin's location. One of the forces thrown rocks hit a knee of the droid causing it to misfire another shot away from Judy. The bunny took the opportunity to blast the droid hitting its shoulder. The droid scurried back to it's cover. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're having fun."

A small smirk was plastered upon the concentrated bunny's face, "It's not every day I get to be more useful than a Jedi, especially a dumb one." She winked. If she had made her wink any more evident, Nick thought he could have seen it from the next planet over. He appreciated the assurance of the joke's nature, but now he felt obligated to one up the cheeky bunny.

"Well my trigger happy senator, could a dumb Jedi do this?!" He rolled into the street lifting multiple piles of rubble into the air with his mystical power. He quickly leaped after the piles thrusting his hands towards the clumps sending a barrage of debris speeding towards the tall black droid. The rocks began denting and piercing the metallic covering. As he landed, Nick sent one last pile racing towards the droid's face.

CLINK

A silver blur bounced straight up landing behind the droid. 'Yes, the answer is yes.' Both Nick and the droid returned to cover ceasing the firefight. The annoyed Todd realized the mistake of his excessive showboating. The final clump of debris he had thrown contained his missing lightsaber. 'Jack is going to kill me.'

Nick's thoughts of shame were interrupted by the shrieking howl of a child. The piercing cry caused Judy and Nick to stand from their perspective covers; each dreaded discovering the unknown origins of the screech.

"Senator do not move" came the robotic sound from the corner. A little sitatunga girl with short horns and a peach colored dress came crying from the corner with a gun to her head. The droid carried the terrified child into the clear open. "I have analyzed your history senator." The broken speech could barely be heard over the child's tears. "Surrender yourself and the child will be spared, do not, and she will die" he pressed the gun deeper into her head.

Judy looked across the way to Nick searching for an answer, but he too was at a loss. Their minds raced at the endless possibilities. They had to think of a solution together but with no way of communicating what the other was planning to do every step could lead to the end of an innocent life. "Would you let this child die by your hand's senator?" Nick stared at Judy nodding his head against her apparent selflessness she was about to introduce into the situation. Nick quickly sidestepped into the open street causeing Judy's mouth to drop as she reached out to stop him never moving from her cover.

"Hey, big guy!" The tall mechanical creature took a step back. Slowly the Fox began walking towards the captive child. "I'm Nick Wilde; I'm a Jedi speaking on behalf of the senator."

"Remove your robe and weapon or the child dies." The child panicked at the words of the droid.

Nick quickly tossed his robe to the ground and lifted his hands as high above his head as he could. "I'm unarmed I just want to talk." Judy's heart beat fast. Nick had always been brash she never thought he would be in a situation where he'd have to negotiate. She was the negotiator he was the shoot first ask questions later type. 'Please be careful that child safety is far greater than mine.'

"Jedi, give me the senator, and I will let the child go." Nick slowly took steps forward

"She'll gladly give herself up once the child is released" he had to get closer he was still too far. He didn't have a plan. If Nick rushed the droid, she would die. If he used the force to push the droid out of the way she would die. Every situation ended the same. He needed to find a way to get the gun off of the child and on to anything else.

"The senator first then the girl" Judy had let this linger for further than she would have liked. The bunny took a final breath and began to reveal herself. Her eye caught a slight shimmer from behind the droid. She now stood exposed to the droid.

He moved the gun from the child to the senator firing at her. Judy leaped away into a roll the shot snaring her dress. "FIND IT" she cried.

'Find what I don't have my,'

'Ah ha!'

Nick's opening had arrived. He extended his arm while rushing forward causing the blade to fly under the droid to his paw. With a quick leap, the fox sliced the firing arm off the droid freeing Judy to take one final shot at the droid's head.

PLUNK

The metal rang for a moment before the droid began to tumble forward. Nick deactivated his lightsaber and lunged forward catching the terrified girl. Finally, with a metallic thump, the droid landed on the ground completely motionless. Judy ran towards the curled fox discarding her weapon where she had once been. "Nick," no response. She tried again louder,"Nick is she okay?" She said arriving to the bodies. A sigh of relief came from the bunny as she heard the faint panting of the Fox and the fearful gasps from the little girl.

"Yeah," Nick responded holding the crying girl in his arms, "she's shaken but, she'll get over it."

"Hey don't worry," the voice coming from the bunny had a sense of maternal care radiating from it. Judy's paw brushed the child's scruffy fur down in place before cupping her cheek. Once Judy felt the wet tears streams along her face she gently pulled the child's head forward placing her own forehead on top of the child's. "Don't worry sweetie we've got you we won't let anything bad happen to you."

Nick could feel the palpitations of the little girl regulating. A small action caused an overwhelming peace to flood the girl's mind. She moved forward out of the Jedi's arms and into a deep embrace with the senator. The tears had not subsided, but it was evident she had found the needed comfort in Judy's presence. Nick looked with adoration to the bunny. He had never seen this side of Judy. She cared for the child like a mother protecting her own kit. He wanted to wrap his arms around her as she coddled the child, but stopped when he saw his own paw in mid-air. 'I won't risk scarring her' he clenched his fist before pulling it back.

"Carrots we still need to get to safety," he said picking himself up from the ground. He darted behind Judy towards his discarded robes.

"Nick I won't leave her." Nick approached her with his robe in hand.

"I never said we would," he knelt down facing the little girl. "Hi friend," she wouldn't look up at the Fox, "you were very brave back there." More silence.

"It's alright. He's a Jedi. He's gonna help you." Judy assured the child meeting her eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk you just went through something very scary. Let's all just make our way someplace safe together." The Fox flung his robe over Judy and the girl causing it to drape heavily along the floor. He motioned Judy to put her arms in the proper sleeves. The long brown robes dropped profusely around her arms, but Judy took the opportunity to wrap the additional material around the sitatunga girl in front of her causing both females to be wrapped in the long robes. "I want you to stay close to Miss Bunny here and listen to her every word. We're gonna get you to safety, but you have to stay under the robe, deal?" After a reassuring grin from Judy, the little girl nodded back still holding on to the figure she now shared the hood with. Nick stood up reaching around Judy's head to gently place the hood around her long black tipped ears. "If you need me to carry her just say the word but I need to keep you hidden till we get to safety."

"I'll be fine," Judy said in a confident hush, "the sooner we leave here the better."

With that, the trio set off ducking towards the sounds of the city.

* * *

As the group finally found the origin of the bustling city sounds Judy and Nick were greeted by the sight of a newly formed barricade set up by the local authorities to keep civilians from entering the area they had just come from. Nick began moving towards the city guards when the child brushed away the robes allowing her to run away from Judy into the crowds of animals. The startled senator began to chase the girl before being greeted by an array of guards surrounding her. The guns of each guard clicked and buzzed with anticipation aiming down at the startled bunny with the twitching nose.

'Oh cheese and crackers not again.'

* * *

 **Author Note's**

Here's the new chapter! Looks like Monday is the better day for these things huh? Anyway thanks again for making it this far! If you ever need to look me up you've got Amino (SoraSMM), where I share my doodles inspired by the story, and Tumblr (Zootopian-Wannabe).

Hope to hear from you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Cracking

**Aegis**

 **Chapter 4: Cracking**

* * *

Judy raised her hands in the air removing the hood from her head, "Wait I mean you no harm, that girl..."Before she could finish the familiar buzz of a blade rang out in the crowded streets. The armed guards stepped back at the sight of a fox with a blue-lit face. His face was cold his nostrils enlarged and brow slightly angered. It was evident that Nick had been trying to suppress his protective urges, but his harsh face immediately caused the guards to pull back their weapons.

"Ladies" he called out as a taunt to the fearful of the guards removed her helmet revealing an older female sitatunga with a tan coat and gray fur patterns. She had a glaring gaze aimed at the armed Jedi.

"Keep your guns up girls!" She howled as the other guards looked at each other in bewilderment at their leader's request. "Why is some Republic slave interfering with my crime scene and threatening my team."

Nick's anger grew. His lips pulled back revealing his clenched teeth.

A huff of rage escaped his nose and teeth. "Listen here you..."

"Nick! Judy called. Her voice softened his expression and unclenched his bite. "I'm Senator Hopps of Naboo I was with Senator Montague when..." Judy began remembering what had taken place a short while ago. Her throat clenched for a moment, the regret came flooding back to her. "After the senator was shot, we were attacked in the streets, and we found a frightened little girl. We brought the little one here hoping to help her find a parent or..."

"I've heard enough of that" the guard retorted, "your public disturbance has caused enough of a mess for my team, on top of that it looks like your Jedi is about to attack my cops. For all, I know this Jedi could have been the same maniac who attacked the senator. You probably ordered him to attack, didn't you?"

Judy stood flummoxed by the angered woman, "No," she quickly burst, "Nick put your lightsaber away." He begrudgingly retracted his blade never taking his eyes off of the old woman. "This Jedi is here to protect me. He's my friend and Monty is our friend." Judy wanted to fight back further against the irritating guard but her mind drifted to the child who moments ago could barely say a word through tears. "Please, you have to work with us to find that little girl."

"I think I should arrest you for tampering with a crime scene, put you in a prison where your kind belong!"

"Fine, but the girl..."

Nick's anger hadn't left his mind. Judy's response had no signs of disgust or fury towards the rude guard. Why was she so complicit with the maltreatment, why wasn't she fighting back. Nick had a code that shielded his actions from his anger, but Judy was free to do what she wanted. She had a choice to fight back when he could not. Why didn't she take it? Why wouldn't she defend her honor?" Nick wouldn't let anyone talk to Judy in that manner any longer.

"You should show the senator some respect." He barked. "You should show me respect. We were trying to protect a kid not attack a politician. I don't expect some two-bit big mouth to understand the good me, and the senator do daily, but I can assure you neither of us should be locked up for doing good."

The verbal challenge from the Fox put a devilish grin on the guard's muzzle.

"Some good you two do," Judy looked back-and-forth between the two mammals. Nick was riled his defenses were going down to stand up for his beliefs, and the old mammal was not about to step down. "A politician from the Senate is only trying to line their pockets. They're useless to everyday honest mammals like us." Nick patience was wearing thin. Nick had shared this idea with the belting woman, but he never associated Judy with that variety of corruption. In his mind, Judy was one of the few individuals who was doing what she needed to do to protect the people. Grouping this bunny with any of the other corrupt mammals was disheartening and infuriating to him. "As for you, Jedi, some protector of the peace your kind is turning out to be. You only serve the Republic, you and your filth don't bring peace to the people you give them a false sense of security. If you actually protected people, you would change everything! You'd stop the politicians from robbing the people. You'd protect those who need it most even if it's against the Republic! Your nothing but a useless slave for the Republic to order around. You can't change anything until the Republic tells you to do so."

"You think I can't change things?! How about I change that pathetic small minded attitude of yours!" Nick took a step forward teeth bared and deeply breathing. His paw did into his blade indenting his hand with the rage of his grip. A small paw pulled his hand back with a firm tug. Judy took steps forward gently pushing Nick behind her. The bunny's face was calm, but Nick could pick up the small noises of angered breathing.

"Mrs. I understand your frustration. You feel like no one is looking out for you and your loved ones, but anger towards a flawed system will get us nowhere. Right now there is a little girl in that crowd with no one to look out for her, and she needs someone to look out for her. She has just experienced something very terrifying, and she is in need of a great deal of kindness. I know you don't trust either of us, but if you want us to change something, this is something we can change. Once we find her, we will leave your crime scene and this planet immediately, but please put aside your frustration to help us."

Was Judy honestly admitting defeat to this woman who thought of them as useless? Nick wanted to be angry, but he restrained himself from the budding rage for her sake. The old female snarled back, "Guess your kind should have thought of helping people sooner."

A woman's scream could be heard from the crowd. All heads turned as a tiny girl was being lifted into a tearful embrace. The little sitatunga was joyfully reaching out to a female barring similarly stripped patterns along her muzzle. The little girl Nick and Judy had saved was successfully returned to her parent.

"Would you look at that" began the guard "I assume you're going to tell me that was the kid."

"Yes," began Judy with a slight brightness filling her face, "and with that, we will be going. Nick?"

The Jedi calmed himself enough to move forward guiding Judy. "This way Senator."

The insufferable guard smiled triumphantly at the two noticeably upset mammals; suddenly another guard came running through the crowd towards them screaming out, "Captain Kelly! Captain Kelly!"

"What is it sergeant" she hissed.

"It's Senator Montague; he's looking for the senator from Naboo at the hospital."

A rush of relief passed over Judy. Her worst fears were no longer a reality, no one's life had ended in her name. "Nick, we have to go!"

The Fox was inclined to deny the request but hearing the hopeful bunny's plea compelled him to indulge the rush of elation strewn over the senator's being.

"As you wish carrots." He turned his head to the guard delivering the news, " Which way do we go?"

"I have a transport ready to go, quickly follow me." The bunny blitzed forward separating from the Fox, leaving him alone with the Captain. Nick coolly turned his head to the furious guard with a toothy smile before running after the cloaked bunny.

* * *

"Hurry," Judy cried from the passengers' seat of the flying vehicle.

"I'm going as quickly as I can!" The sergeant responded whizzing past other vehicles sirens blaring. The rushing lights of the city trapped between technological advancements and farming culture blurred past them. Nick was in the back seat enjoying the speed of the traveling. It was not the quickness he had grown accustomed to in his own travels but it was a marked improvement over walking and running. Complete freedom.

"Hey Sarge," the fox began, "What's with the hardass you call a captain back there?"

"Captain Kelly has a pretty extreme view with no real filter. I would say she's alone, but the elders of our world have a very similar view. Did she attack you and the senator?"

"Nothing we haven't heard before," Judy responded back entering the conversation.

"The universe is breaking senator. I've never seen the world so divided. Lionheart's speeches are getting more support by the day!"

"We won't let the Republic fall for these false promises." Judy has energized the thrill of travel and talks of politics energized the excited politician. Things started to look bright for her for a change.

"Lionheart?" Nick questioned before the whooshing began to halt. An array of flashes and camera equipment enclosed the entrance of the hospital. Upon spotting the police vehicle arriving all local reporters and cameramen came rushing to the car. Nick, Judy, and the Sergeant were temporarily blinded by the intense flashes of their cameras, and through the jeering of the crowd, questions began to sound intelligible.

"Senator, what are your comments on the recent shooting?"

"Where you at the location with Senator Montague?"

"Are the people safe tonight?"

"No comments until I can see Monty!" Judy began getting out of the car. Before being bombarded again.

"Are you unaware they announced his death five minutes ago?"

"Where were you when the senator needed help?"

" Is it true you are accompanied by a Jedi?"

Judy's heart crashed into the floor. She had rushed over to the hospital thinking Monty was still alive. Now she was the one responsible for his death. She couldn't breath. She couldn't speak. She was trapped in a state of mental hyperventilation.

Nick immediately rose from his seat calling the hungry reporters to his attention, "No further questions, the senator has had a long day, and she does not need reporters attacking her as well!"

The crowd exploded at the fox's words "Was the senator attacked by the same assailants?"

"Was Senator Hopps the intended target?"

"Will she comment on her role in Montague's murder?"

"How would the late senator Hopps have dealt with this crisis compared to her daughter?"

At the mention of her mother, Judy reached a breaking point. Nick saw the senator enter a state of complete shutdown. He had to protect her. "SARGE, get us out of here!"

Without warning the police vehicle rose once again into the air booming away from the crowds below.

* * *

The cracking embers of a dimly kept fire echoed in the great halls of Senator Montague's home. The setting moon illuminated through the stain glass windows creating tapestries of colors and patterns while the soft blue hues of the moon portrayed an aura of serenity through the ancient house. Echoes reverberated the emptiness of the abode. The still popping sounds were interrupted by the slow deep breaths of a small rabbit sitting in front of the quiet fire. The bunny was alone in a parlor decorated with books and busts along every wall. She sat with her head atop her crossed arms. Her legs were tucked under herself, a blue nightgown covering her length.

Her focus was aimed directly into the dying fire, but her mind slowly danced through the troubling thoughts playing in her mind.

'Am I worth any of this?'

' They still hate me after all I've tried to do for them. I don't want their undying love, but I just thought I could reach everyone.'

' Mom.'

' Dad.'

'Are they proud of me?'

.

..

...

The dialogue spinning in the rabbit's head reflected her body. With each question, her legs curled up ever so closer to her body with arms tensing closely. Each thought haunted her mind allowing her to delve deeper into her uncomfortable truths.

'Why do I let myself be alone?'

'Because I deserve it that's why. Maybe if I wasn't so stubborn I could actually ...' a small creek interrupted her thoughts. Her ears snapped to attention. Her nose began twitching. In the doorway stood the ruffled red fur and sunken eyes of a tired Nick. He stood with a slight grin and a tray containing a teapot, teacups, and a tray of small cookie-like pastries.

"Mind if I join you?" He stood in the doorway eagerly anticipating a response.

She lingered for a bit before begging to adjust her position

"Of course. Let me just..."

"You don't have to move on my account."

Judy was prepared to make herself presentable, but she couldn't pass the opportunity to stay in the comfortable curled position she had just been in. She slumped back against the armchair placing her head once again along with her crossed arms. Nick moved around the bunny's lounging chair to its identical brother placing the tea on a small table in front of the two. He quietly poured two cups, handing one to Judy, and climbed into the large plump seat with his cup. The fox's feet had dangled over the edge of the seat before Nick felt the need to adjust his position. He lifted his legs propping them up against the farthest armrest He then proceeded to lie back down against the other. As his back met the seat, a grunt of pain almost escaped his jaws. The wounds from the previous night had not yet healed, and the lack of adrenaline caused every bruise and cut to pulse out in an uncomfortable pain. Nick forced himself to stay in the chair quietly listening to crackling fire and the thoughtful breaths of Judy.

.

.

 _SLURP_

Nick grinned while staring at the ceiling of the grand room. 'Very ladylike' he chuckled to himself as he heard the clink of a cup meeting a saucer. Nick took the opportunity to bring his own cup in for a quiet sip. The calming tea began wafting around the room filling it with the smells of berries and exotic plants.

"What's in this?" A small voice inquired, still very hushed.

"I'm not entirely sure," he began matching the hushed tones, "I just put a couple of different containers in there and put some hot water."

"I see."

'See what' he wondered, 'does that mean I screwed up? Great. Of course, I did. Why do I even...'

 _SLURRRP_

'Huh guess she does like it.'

The two sat for a time sipping away at their tea. The room was no longer as thick as it had once been. Sitting together in the same room had calmed Judy enough that's she began to untuck herself from the defeated position she was once in. Judy shuffled to rest her head on the opposite armrest where the two fox ears rested lazily above. Nick felt the scurry of Judy's movements; each vibration halted the air in his chest. When she finally ceased moving his breath returned again synchronizing with the young senator; a synchronization not lost on Judy.

The mere presence of each other's company helped pacify the troubling thoughts of the fox and bunny. No words were spoken. The only thing they needed was a time to be alone together, calmly reflecting on the feelings and thoughts of the eventful week. They sat like that for what seemed like days, but what only amounted to an hour.

Peaceful quiet kept each contented, but thoughts began to slowly drift through the air as heads began fighting back the call to sleep. The thoughts need to emerge before the rest buried them to be dealt with at another time. Finally through the quite Nick began to speak. "Are you alright?"

.

.

"No."

"Is there any..."

"I'll be fine."

Nick did not need to ask what had been bothering her. He knew very well that the events of the last week had been extremely troubling to her. The assassination attempt, the little girl, that disgusting guard, and the previous frustration with Nick when the week began had all taken their tolls on the two, but the media attack mentioning her mother and Monty's death had nearly broken her. He wanted to inquire further but stopped himself from doing so. The last thing he needed was to cross any unknown boundaries, so he sat there gazing once again.

The minutes dragged.

Their heads nodded again, sleep was inescapable, but now the bunny had to interrupt.

"Can I ask you something?" Judy began breaking the silence once again.

"Yes."

The question did not immediately rise as expected. It hung for a while hesitant to reveal itself. "Nick... do you miss your mother?"

Nick's eyes closed reflecting of the memories of his past. He had often stopped to think of his mother. She was the only other person he cared about before he was set free. Without Nick, he knew his mother was alone trapped in servitude. The Fox had almost stayed behind after winning his freedom just to care for her, but she was the one who encouraged him to build his own life away from her. His doubt in life was tied to the love he had for the one who gave her all. "Yes. More often than I should."

"What do you mean?"

"I think about going back to Her. Every year I think 'hey maybe this time I can go save her and fulfill my promise,' but I haven't been back to that prison in years. I always stop myself" Nick's breathing became a bit heavier. His stomach twisted as he thought about his mother, but now another thought invaded "Why do you ask?"

"Curious" she replied in an unconvincing squeak.

" The real reason?"

"I'm just curious," her reply was now harsher. She was irritated that someone could see beyond her lies. Even if she wanted to answer, she wanted to avoid a discussion like that. She huffed as the last sip of tea began to lull her into a tired state.

"I bet they would be proud of you. You probably really miss them, but I promise you they're still beaming at all you've become." Judy's mind grabbed on to every word with such bliss. The emotional power caused her throbbing heart to swell with a bit of pain. It was overwhelming; she didn't think she was worthy of the happiness filling her soul.

"What makes you think they would be?" She said waiting for a settling silence.

"It's you." The swelling continued despite her cynical efforts. "You're kind, driven, stubborn as hell," she gave a small chuckle, "yeah it feels like you've messed up a lot in life, but you also have a lot to show for it. They would have been proud of you no matter what path you took. They loved you and probably still do. You don't have to prove anything to anyone you should just focus on doing whatever you do to the best of your abilities. You're Judy Hopps. Best fluff the world's ever known. Don't let anyone make you think that's not true."

The buzzing pride filled Judy's mind. She needed words of confirmation more than she had realized. Despite all efforts to deny herself, the words of this fox pushed her to allow some acceptance of her actions leading to that point. Her mind was still conflicted, but this reassurance allowed her to push the remaining conflicts aside for the night. "Your mom probably thinks the same thing about you slick. You still have lots of time to fulfill your promise; I'm sure you'll find your way to her. I can only imagine how happy she'll be to see her kit all grown up coming to the rescue." Nick smiled fighting against his drooping eyes.

"Maybe we've both done done more good than we've realized."

"Maybe so" Judy yawned placing her cup on the table curling up into a cuddle with a pillow.

"I've always known."

"Known what?" Judy questioned through another yawn. No response came from Nick, for he was now asleep balancing an empty teacup on his torso with an open mouth beginning to show the small dribbles of a peaceful sleep. The fire had died, and the silence once again spread to every corner. The two slept peacefully in their chairs with their calmer minds and reassured grins upon their faces. "Goodnight dummy."

* * *

The creaking noise of the morning was not of paws upon a floorboard. It was instead the realignment of Nick's back and neck; both had been poorly slept upon. The pain of his neck with the pain of his bruised back prevented the Jedi from getting up that morning, but something else was keeping him from moving at all. When Nick had gained enough consciousness from his sleep, he felt something entirely unfamiliar upon his cheeks. A pair of soft, warm, velvety ears had found their way to resting on the large fox's cheek. Nick had never felt a sensation quite as calming yet invigorating before in his life. He didn't care why they were connected in that manner he only knew that he would give anything to stay forever intertwined in some way to the beautiful bunny peacefully sleeping behind him.

'Just this moment, let it last' he pleaded to the forces around him. Finally, the courage had allowed him to brush the edge of her long slender ear. It was soft, warm and, to Nick, perfect. With that, Nick began to drift once again into complete serenity.

"WILDE! WILDE! PICK UP THE DAMN COMMUNICATOR RIGHT NOW!" Nick heard the booming mechanical voice coming from his pocket.

'Of course, it's always Bogo.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Nothing but love from me to you readers. Thanks for all the support you keep given! Hope to hear from you soon!


	5. Chapter 5: A World of Possibilities

**Chapter 5**

 **A World of Possibilities**

* * *

"WILDE! WILDE! PICK UP YOUR DAMN COMMUNICATOR RIGHT NOW!"

The Fox rushed out of the room ignoring the stinging pain stringing him to his seat. With a dashing swipe, he picked up the communicator berating his ego with mechanical blasts of sound. Once Nick had securely closed the door behind him he stared at the little blinking machine in his hands. For a moment Nick amused the possibility of throwing away the vile contraption to sit once again with the bunny trapped in the perfect bliss of a dream.

' Would it be so wrong to leave the call unanswered?'

He knew what awaited him on the other end of the line; his failings were soon to cascade from the angry mentor. No tolerance for jokes. No forgiveness for mistakes. The mammal who questioned his every twitch, his every word, waited on the other end to highlight his faults yet again.

Where his master could balance the Jedi's strict agenda with a path for personal style and growth, Bogo was the reason Nick was restricted at every turn. Bogo was the weight tying the fox to the mediocrity expected of his age.

'Would anyone blame me for not wanting to be attacked for whatever I did wrong this time?'

Frustration gathered in the pit of his stomach. The boil of emotions began to leak. His control was slipping as small echoes of a taunting voice hushed in his ear. In a whisper, his own voice rang out

'It would be easy to crush this thing.'

The fox's grip began to tighten around the device. The strength of the material began to imprint its designs into his pads. His paw began to shake searching for the additional strength to break the commutator. The stretching metal began to emit the quietest cries of agony. The grip needed one more push of strength, one more assurance that he could stop the howls of his name.

'Just end it.'

He could not bring himself to crush it. He needed control. He needed balance. He had to be more like a Jedi. He was better than the anger he felt.

With a final breath, Nick swallowed the bubbling anger and pressed the rubber receiver to accept the scolding bolsters of the mammal who despised his every move.

The small blue holographic figure of the Cape buffalo arose from the device. The infuriated miniature had a paradoxical presence of a peaceful monk and a rage induced warrior. The bulging mammal gave a fearfully intimidating aura. He was the figure of complete control.

"Master Bogo," Nick rushed in the last effort to save himself, "I was just about to call! So last night the craziest things happened. You see we..."

"Can it Wilde!" The deep bellow boomed, " I will do the talking." An uncomfortable pause caused Nick's tail to slide around his leg. A lodged breath crept out in a silent whisper through his mouth. " I'm going to run you through some thoughts I've been having, and you're going to listen!" A tremendous pressure pushed itself against the walls of Nick's chest. Bogo embodied every negative feeling Nick had ever experienced towards the order. Now he fought to contain it within himself." How is it that I find out there was an attempt against the senator's life from Courascant's news broadcasts rather than the Jedi at the scene?"

"I-uh..."

"And how is it that under your watch a political hero is dead and your senator is being accused of his murder!"

"Sir she never..."

A buffalo scowl rushed against the fox's words shutting his snout from uttering another syllable.

"To top it all of, I'm missing your report of this entire altercation. The council and I have had to piece together this nonsensical puzzle through tabloids because you wanted to take your sweet time sleeping, exposing the Senator's location, and linking the Jedi to a death of a political icon! Am I missing anything important?"

Nick wanted to respond with his snarky finesse. Nick wanted to berate the master with a response so cunning Bogo would have no choice but to admit his defeat. Bogo would ask for forgiveness for not understanding the actions of the dashing fox. From now on Nick would receive nothing but praise and adoration from the grand master

Things so rarely play out as one imagines them.

With a brave face, the Fox was obligated to admit the faults of his own doing.

"No sir, I failed to contact the council after being attacked. This is my fault." The disgust of admission stung his mouth.

The Buffalo was pleasantly surprised. He didn't hear a joke, witty remark, or poorly constructed excuse "Now that that's out of the way I might as well listen to your side of the situation."

* * *

Nick proceeded to tell Bogo the details of the attack from the distant sniper and the BOQ-30Z4 assassin droid. Nick left out no details as he recounted the events of the skirmish. The Buffalo made sure to scold the Fox for being defended for a majority of the battle, but as Bogo began one of his legendary scolding sessions, an absent-minded Nick became lost in a dulcet memory. His mind kept the image of battle ready Judy still and constant. He mentally studied every twist and turn of her body. The mold of her face left lasting impressions in his mind. The newly discovered texture and warmth of her ears made the picture far more vibrant.

'Does she always feel that beautiful.'

His mind wandered into places it had never been before. Each thought felt like a rush of light shooting across his dreamy demeanor, yet the streaks originated from a place of pure desire. A desire for her laugh. A craving for her smile. A fundamental need for her kindness. Nick's feelings could not be contained; his lips were directly tied to the increasing intensity. With a small breath, his lips gently pushed themselves into a small coo while his eyes gracefully fell. The beauty of the

...

"What the hell are you doing?" Bogo asked as Nick's eyes darted open with the realization of his actions. They eyes of both mammals met. In Nick's eyes a stupefied realization; In Bogo's a confused disgust.

Nick was about to speak, but his mouth hung open as his lips and gaze froze from the lack of a plan.

.

..

"Sorry master," he chuckled relaxing his face "you really need to get some new things to complain about I'm getting bored as heck on this end." It was sure to bring more outrage, but Nick had to find an excuse.

"Ummm, yeah. Right." An annoyed Bogo found it best not to ask any questions to the strange action. Bogo felt utterly bewildered by the action. Any questioning would lead to uncomfortable dialogue on both sides that neither wanted to discuss. "Yes umm, please continue Nick."

The rest of the fox's report was devoid of any additional incidents as Nick strongly fought his wandering thoughts. Upon the end of the fox's account, Bogo placed his hoof on his chin and lip "I see. You were very sloppy in your handling of the situation, but the senator is safe." Bogo's face reflected his racing thoughts. "Let me convey your report to the council, and we will decide what happens next. For now, prepare to travel to a different world. We will discuss any additional training you need once the mission is complete. Are you sure you did not see the warrior from the first attempt on the senators face."

"Yes sir, the warrior was nowhere to be seen. There was no evidence that he had anything to do with this attempt."

"No speculation." Bogo humphed in a sign of approval. " Decent report Wilde."

Nick's face remained calm, but internally he was ecstatic that Bogo had been the kindest he had ever seen him.

'I've gotta creep out Bogo more often. I get yelled at a lot less that way.'

"Oh and Wilde. About that ummm incident. Don't let it happen again."

"You got it Chief," Nick winked at him while turning his lips into a twisted smirk. "Wilde out."

* * *

"Ughhh" Bogo exclaimed with a shiver of discomfort.

"Finally got to you I see."

"How do you put up with that Jack," Bogo said turning around to greet the approaching hare. " If he were my apprentice that behavior would never have survived."

"You underestimate my padawan's dedication for testing boundaries. I don't think any of us could have changed Nick's personality. He was born to be mischievous."

Bogo grumbled at the truth. "Any luck identifying the poison dart."

"Nothing in our records. I need to complete a cross analysis with Republic records."

"Very well, you do that." Bogo began to step towards the door where Jack stood.

"Master," Jack began, " I believe we have set my apprentice towards a path for failure."

"We cleared a path for him to bring balance. He can now fulfill the prophecy." The words hurt Bogo. He never enjoyed associating the fox with the ancient predictions of a savior.

"Is the balance worth what we did to him?" A concerned Jack looked up to the towering mammal with concern. "For 13 years he was like any other kit, and within a month he was told every emotion he ever had was forbidden. It's one matter to be cultivated in our ways, but it's something else entirely to be forced into them after growing without restrictions. I wonder if we made a mistake."

"Need I remind you that you were the one who fought for him to join the order."

"And everyday I regret it! If my master had not had asked me I don't think I would have fought as vividly as I did. He doesn't belong here."

"He may be annoying, but he isn't that difficult to you Jack. Between us, I find some of his quips rather entertaining. It's a bit shocking to hear you say such things. I didn't realize the amount of sustain you had for him."

"I don't hate him at all. There isn't a mammal I trust more in the order than Nick. I regret that I have let him grow in such an overwhelming complexity that he will always be in conflict with himself. I know him. I feel the constant conflicts of his mind. I believe that my actions have caused my friend to be trapped in a never-ending cycle of pain and confusion."

"Be mindful of your attachments Jack," Bogo said as if he had only heard the dialogue regarding the bond between the two. "We knew this was an inevitable factor for joining at his age. He just needs more training if he is indeed the balancing hero of the force."

"And what if he doesn't bring balance? What if we just hurt a child in the name of our orders victory?"

"It was by the will of the force that he was brought to us. If his purpose isn't to bring balance than he'll find something else to do. Don't live in a world of possibilities old friend." Bogo's words were delivered in a calming manner, but this did nothing to ease the tension from Jack's mind.

"We've left him unprepared on all fronts. I'm not sure if he will ever mature as a Jedi or an average mammal."

"Trust the force, Jack. I'm sure He'll find a way not to make a fool of himself yet." With that Bogo stepped out of the conference room leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

'My brother.'

Nick was his blessing and his curse. Jack truthfully cared for the bond his young apprentice and him shared, but from his care came the doubt. Was he responsible for the turmoils burning within the Fox? Could he have prevented his friend's struggles?

'Trust the force. All will be well.'

Jack couldn't help but speak a promise to the echoes of his thoughts.

"Nick, I will try to carry your burden with you as long as I can. Together we will overcome."

With a final sigh, Jack proceeded out the room to continue his hunt for Judy's assassin.

* * *

"Well I feel good!" the Fox said while sidestepping in a happy jump. Nick felt the entire ordeal with Bogo was an overwhelming success. Perhaps this was the beginning of acceptance from the council and the rest of the Jedi order. His tail was furiously swishing with excitement. The tingling joy through his body was a feeling he never wanted to lose. Only one thing could make his moment better.

"Well don't you look happy?"

Things had just gotten much better.

"Good morning Senator." He said trying to compose himself "I trust you slept well."

Judy's eyes caught the still shifting tail. The sight made Judy give a grin to the fox "It seems not as well as you."

Nick gave an embarrassing series of laughs as he grabbed his giddy tail "Darn thing always likes to give away my mood. Maybe I should get it modified, so it stops betraying me."

"Don't do that. Your tail suits you too well."

"If you think that, how could I possibly change it now." the two exchanged bright smiles to each other.

"I just finished talking with Master Bogo he is requesting that we prepare to leave the world. He will be updating us on the new location soon."

"Well if that's the case I better start packing," Judy said preparing to head to her room.

"If I may," Nick began stopping her in her tracks, "Perhaps breakfast would do us both some good. Would you care to join me?"

Judy paused for a bit. Was this right? Judy knew that only a few days ago she had fought back against his advances, but was this suggestion an advance? It could just be another attempt to establish a friendship.

'It is just breakfast, and I do want to go with him. I can't assume his every word to me is a way to be with me.'

"Breakfast sounds delightful." With a turn, she began walking alongside the Fox towards the kitchen.

"I've got the tea!" Nick said with an excited grin.

"Not this time slick, I've got the tea. Just cause your last one tasted good doesn't mean I trust you to mix a bunch of unknown things now."

"Hey, don't fear the unknown! Maybe you might like it."

"Or perhaps you might mix something poisonous."

"True but maybe it's something beautiful."

"Maybe," she said looking up to the fox by her side. "Maybe indeed."

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you all once again for your kind words of support for this story. This chapter may have been a bit shorter than usual but it's only because I've been focusing a lot of attention for next week's... ah spoilers. Not yet friends! Again you are all wonderful and I appreciate the resounding support. Be sure to reach out to me on social media (Tumblr: Zootopian-Wannabe, Amino: SoraSMM, or DeviantArt: VenSMM). Have a great time everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Distracted Defenses

**Chapter 6**

 **Distracted Defenses**

* * *

"No."

"Yep."

"That's not true."

"It is."

"That's impossible."

"You'd think so!"

"You're joking."

"Nope, that is the honest reason why Jack won't play cards with me anymore!"

"You are absolutely terrible Nick," Judy said through bursts of joint laughter with her fox.

* * *

The morning breakfast had allowed the two to recount memories of their time apart to one another. With each tale, the gaps in their separation had begun to fill with vivid pictures of great heroics, somber moments, and a plethora of missteps that could now be looked at with an air of enjoyment. The breakfast had lasted longer than either expected but neither could complain enjoying their present company. When the call from Master Bogo arrived, Nick was relieved to hear they were being moved to a planet quite a ways away from them. The world of New Balosor was quite renowned for their attention to grooming, but Nick and Judy's minds could care less as they wandered back to catching up with one another. After packing and escaping a swarming paparazzi the two boarded the easiest vessel they could get a hold of to continue their journey.

An eternity of conversation was passed between the two in the quickest of moments.

* * *

"Hey carrots," he began "mind if I ask you something?"

"I do mind." Nick quickly turned his head to find the origins of the serious tone. The tone may have been serious, but the look was the familiar smirk he was becoming comfortably accustomed to.

"Oh haha."

"That's what we've been doing for awhile now. I thought you would have caught on by now" she said with rolling eyes.

"Well excuse me for being proper" the foxes tongue stuck out in response.

"Rude," she humphed playfully, "So what do you got for my kit?"He wasn't too fond of this nickname, but he ignored it to continue his inquiry.

"You've been pretty chatty lately about the past, I mean I can probably write a pretty decent biography about you,"

"Really now, Mr. Wilde, I've barely even touched the good stuff yet."

"Then I will happily hear the rest of those stories too," he chuckled to himself, "but these are all stories from after we had met. What about before I walked into your life? How was the noble bunny before she was all noble?" The smallest droop of Judy's ears sent a shiver of shame across Nick's face. Perhaps his question had hit a chord he had not intended. "Forget I asked, how about something else huh?"

"It's okay," Judy's voice had a false sense of the joy she had possessed moments ago. "Honestly it's not one of those things I love to talk about. Lots of stuff I'd rather avoid."

"Oh. Well I just thought..."

"Not saying everything was bad or 'ah poor me awful childhood' type stuff, it's just not something I like to think about often."

"I hear ya." A spell of silence cut the conversation. She slammed a door. He blamed himself.

"There is one memory I like to go back to."

The foxes ears perked up attentively. "I was pretty young, maybe 7 or 8, and my family went to this beautiful lake with warm white sands. All around the lake were the tallest hills you've ever seen. We were completely separated from the rest of the world."

"Peaceful." He said picturing the spot in his mind.

"It wasn't just peaceful it was the perfect place to be. My siblings and I would spend hours running around exploring. We'd swim out to these islands in the lake claiming our little lands for ourselves. We even used to bury little treasures around the islands to return to one day."

"I always figured you had brothers and sister, but you never told me you were a family of pirates."

"Well we can't all be Jedi," she said grinning into the empty void in front of them. "At night we would all return to the lake house and fight over the best places by the fire. We'd snuggle up against each other to get warm, but the best part came after we all got cozy. I used to close my eyes and listen to my dad tell us stories about the animals my mom and he had met while working. The stories always started a bit hopeless with a big tragedy, but somehow my parents would bring hope and share it with these animals in need."

The puzzled Fox asked, "What kind of 'need' are we talking here?"

"Any kind really. Houses for the homeless, creating food programs, helping orphans find homes, just hugging someone. I didn't even know what kind of animals they were helping, they just saw someone needed inspiration so they rushed in to do what they could until things were right again."

"Sounds like your parents were saintly."

"Yeah, practically perfect." Judy's voice cracked. Nick saw the bunny's eyes puff a bit. He only had to reach out across the way to brush her hand. He had to assure the hurt rabbit of his presence and unconditional acceptance. He turned his seat away from the ship's controls to face her ready to reach. "Look at me rabbit trailing," she said rubbing her eyes fighting against the emotions gathering in her chest "I've gotta get back on track to something a bit happier."

"You're parents sound amazing. You don't have to close yourself off when you talk about them."

"They WERE amazing Nick," Judy replied emphasizing the word at the core of her phrase. "But that's the past. Let's just change subjects."

"Sure," the Fox said returning his seat forward. "Just know if you ever need..."

"If I need anything you'll be the first to know." She said struggling to regain a playful tone. "Hey, why don't you explain how you use the force?"

"Sure," he sarcastically returned, "want me to knit you a sweater too?"

"Oh come on, what's so difficult about the force?"

"Nothing and everything." Nick looked next to him to see Judy searching the floor around her from her seat. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the cookie, you stole that off of."

"Yuck it up cottontail, but it's hard to explain because I'm not sure if I fully get it myself."

"But you lift things and wave your arms around," Judy said flailing her arms forward in circular patterns. Her face scrunched with a mocking concentration, " there's got to be more to it?"

"You're mocking me aren't you," the fox said amused at Judy's joke.

"Definitely."

With a heavy exhale Nick responded, "I'll explain, I guess." Judy turned her chair around to the fox with the attentiveness of an eager learner. The violet eyes beamed in concentration as her legs crossed over one another.

"Do you want a short or long version."

"Short?" She said unknowingly.

"Bugs in the blood called midi... something or other lets us move things with our minds."

Judy, unsatisfied with the explanation, quickly responded: "Actually long would bet better."

"You sure you can handle it, I might get all weird spiritual talk here?"

"Don't underestimate a bunny, Slick." She said leaning back against her chair. The Fox sat with a perplexing stare. He had always been the one being taught about the ancient energy, but he had never had the opportunity to show it to someone else.

"Imagine it like this, around everything that's ever existed is a golden yellow chord." An affirmative nod came from Judy. "These chords stretch out and connect with everything so now existence is like a giant tangled mess that's so interconnected that we can't even begin to comprehend how it all works. It always moving and when one thing shifts it affects everything else."

"So everything matters because it's all dependent on each other."

"Kinda yeah."

"That's the force, but how do you use it?"

The Fox struggled for a moment fiddling through the words in his minds. "I just do... I don't think words can describe it. I've never really had to think about using the force that much."

"Hang on," Judy called running to the compartment behind them. The fox was left alone mulling over their interactions. Every word between the two flew with ease but what Judy wanted to know had tapped into something far more personal. The Fox wanted to let the bunny understand this extension of himself but to do so would take more understanding than what he had available. "Got it!" The bunny returned to her seat placing an apple on the dashboard between them. "Use the force on this, and I promise I won't get angry this time."

With a slight movement of his paw, the Apple floated up spinning like a top. It circled the heads of both mammals performing multiple acrobatic formations in the process. Upon landing in its original position, the Fox gave a toothy smile to his beaming companion.

"So how did you do?"

"I just did carrots."

Judy's grin slowly scrunched into a puzzled look."How did you feel while doing it?"

"I felt like doing it, so I did." The exasperated bunny heaved a grunt of exhaustion before slumping into her chair. "You're killing me here carrots! What do you want me to say?"

"What goes through your mind when you do it."

"Food, thoughts of winning a battle, how dashing I must look to onlookers..."

"Really now." Judy's glare sunk a bit deeper.

"Okay okay, let me try something different." With a deep breath, Nick shut his eyes and outstretched his arm. Nick slowly let the air stretch his lungs before smoothly releasing them through his snout. Each breath puffed his chest a little further until he became aware of the strands of each furry string along his body. The breaths made him conscious of every muscle. Suddenly the fox recognized the focus of meditation. Within the state, Nick spoke out in a hush, "I don't feel anything profound just some standard meditation stuff." He had never liked this state of concentration, but he was always encouraged to be in it. He stayed in this state until he grew tired of trying. Suddenly a tug of energy brushed the tips of his paw. The rush of another tug had surprised the speechless Fox before he was met by thousands of small tugs pulling at his entire being.

A muffled noise barely broke through the trancelike concentration, "Ni..."

"Hopps I'm feeling something, it's like I'm tied to these words that keep flashing through my mind. It's pulsing towards me, and away from me. I feel this conflict, but it's not bad it's almost comforting. It's like I'm compromising with everything until it allows me to move."

"Ni.. c... y... he...me?"

"There's something else here. Another push but this one is stronger. It's so intense it almost hurts. It's genuine. It makes me feel sad, but it also gives me this feeling of happiness I've never felt before. It's so warm. I'm just entranced by it. It's fragile and strong and it... it..."

"N... Ni... yo... li... me!"

"I can't have it I can only move it. But I need... wait something's wrong. Did I hurt you? Hang on maybe I can..."

"NICK!"

The fox's concentration broke at the sound of Judy's call. His eyes widened as color began to regain its luster. The hum of sounds returned to consciousness, and finally, Nick grabbed his pounding head to comfort the intense ringing through his body. "That was weird." He said with a grunt of pain, "don't let me do that again."

"NICK." The Fox struggled to turn his head to her spot. Upon arriving he was met with the empty chair of his friend. He was so sure he had heard her call for him, yet there was no one there. The flash of a gray streak in Nick's eye caught his attention compelling the Fox to follow it. There in the air, above the senator's seat, was his floating bunny awkwardly holding onto the roof of the room.

"Oh boy!"

"You know you were doing great with the apple Slick. I think you got bored with that cause I've been sorta flying for quite awhile now."

"I am so sorry that is my fault."

"I figured," she said slowly turning upside down until her ears flopped around. "Not saying this isn't fun or anything but, umm. Can you get me down?"

"You sure cause I'm pretty entertained by this, and it would be a shame to..." The bunny's unamused glare caused Nick to reach out towards her instinctively. As he thought of putting her back down into her seat a jolt of control seized Nick's will causing Nick to send the bunny bursting straight towards him. He had not tried to do this, but as the bunny came speeding at him, he couldn't question what energy had just controlled his actions. With a large thump, Nick caught Judy in his arms, but his back found the wall behind him sending a stinging pain yelping from his lips.

"Nick," the bunny said regaining her dazed composure, "why did you do that?"

The stinging stretched his back until he felt the pull of an open wound burning his tolerance. "I didn't...I didn't plan to do that it just ha- _aaaaaaa_." A yelp emerged from his snout as he shifted his weight back to its original position.

In the fox's arms, Judy could feel the contracting muscles wince within him. "Nick what happened you just..." she looked up to see the tensed face and clenched jaw holding back the pain of his eyes. "Nick, what happened?"

"Got a bunny torpedo to the gut I'll be fine." The Fox tried smiling to her by leaning forward, but moving caused him to retract again with pain. Judy rolled out of his arms to see what had caused the surges of pain. Under the fox, small drops of blood trickled down to a monotonous rhythm. Judy quickly rushed behind the fox to see a gash had formed splitting his clothing. Between the torn clothes a very evident mechanical lever had ingrained itself into the foxes skin. Drops of crimson continued to drip from it.

"You're bleeding!"

"Come on fluff it's just a scratch."

Judy with panic in her voice responded, "Drop the tough guy routine Nick we've got to fix that wound now."

"Well if it would make you feel better." Nick could feel the drops trickling down his back past his waist. So long as he didn't move the pain would pulse but not grow. Nick's brave face had begun to crack but he tried to keep his voice as optimistic as he could to not alarm Judy. "I'm just gonna hang around here. Impaled. Nothing new."

Judy quickly left and returned with a small medical bag. She immediately began searching for the supplies unable to find the bandages or medicine she needed to address the gash. Her distraught mumbles caused the fox to react. "Aww didn't know you cared."

"Time and place Nick!" She groaned.

"Don't worry too much it's just a..."

.

..

...

 **DANGER**

Nick did not know what the danger was there were too many distractions between him and the clairvoyance needed. 'She's in trouble. I don't know why I sense this danger, but I will never let anyone get near my Judy again!'

With a quick lift, Nick brought himself above the sharp edge of the lever. A sharp cry erupted from Nick as he was now separated from the metallic spike cutting his middle back. The fox came tumbling down around Judy frightening the smothered senator. A great crash caused the ship to rock from side to side sending both skiddings along the floor. Nick lifted his head to find himself on top of the rabbit. He pushed his weight off of her looking down at the confused figure. Nick moved back grabbing her head in one hand asking, "Judy...Judy! Talk to me fluff!" A grumble came from her still closed expression. "Tell me you're okay

"Peachy, just peachy." She said through a grimace. "That was blaster fire we have to move." She began to move to her feet before another echo of fire rocked the ship again causing the mammals to slide across the cabin once more. Judy was now on top of the fox looking down to his pained expressions. The lights began flickering above them as they caught their breaths.

"Get to the controls!" Nick bellowed lifting himself and Judy up as they ran to their seats. Nick sat down taking the ship's controls, but Judy's eyes wandered to streaks of shining crimson now painted along the cabin floor.

"What about your..."

"Forget it!" He barked. "Call Coruscant give them our coordinates!"

Judy quickly began typing into the screens around her while Nick maneuvered the ship in dashing patterns to elude the passing blasts of fire. The impatient Fox pulled the controls up causing the ship to loop around the oncoming vessel. The flat bottom and curved helm zoomed forward allowing Nick to register the opponent he was dealing with. Nick immediately recognized the build of the ship, but the color patterns and modifications were unknown to him. 'You wanna play? Let's play!' The Fox began chasing the vessel firing whatever weapons came attached to their passing vehicle.

"Calling any and all open channels this is Senator Hopps requesting immediate assistance..."

"Skip the formalities, give them our coordinates!"

"I'm trying!"

Nick's eyes widened as a large metallic canister was ejected from the back of the attacking vessel drifting towards them. The markings and crevices of the device were not unknown to the Fox, but by the time he realized this it was too late to escape "BRACE YOURSELF!"

A blinding light flashed before being consumed into a small bubble of blue where the canister had been. The bubble began to boil and grow until suddenly it imploded sending a grand push toppling their ship with the flow of the power. An overwhelming boom shattered the spaceless void shutting off all lighting in the cabin. Nick and Judy were left alone to stare at the swirling planets and stars growing dimmer with distance. Nick could not see the controls around him, but that did not stop him from fidgeting with every button he could. "I think this may be it fluff!"

"Don't say that." She yelled back as sirens began blaring around them.

"Do you have a solution?"

"Yeah, see what's coming!"

"That's not a solution fluff."

"Got anything better?"

"Touchè!" A roaring flame began to consume the edges of the ship's window. "Hey look an atmosphere. At least we won't be dying in space!"

"Have a little faith!"

"That's not gonna do anyone a lick of good!" He screamed back feeling the heat breaking around them.

"It calms me down!"

"This is calming to you?"

"No!" she cried out, "I'm not ready to die!"

"Who is?" The fox's responses ejected quickly without filter. He wanted to react in a comforting manner, but his fears began to take control.

"Well if we're gonna die we can at least make the ending a little happier!"

"Fine!" He screamed out. "Thank you for being here with me today. This has been the happiest day of my life just sitting here with you! I'm sorry there couldn't have been more times like this. I've let you down, but at least I'll never disappoint you again."

Judy's voice was pushed to extremes as she tried to overpower the intensifying roars and shrieks. "You've never let me down! I don't think you ever could! I've enjoyed today with you more than I'd like to admit, and you know what I don't care what anyone else thinks I would have happily spent more time with you if I could. If this is going to be the end, I'm glad I'm by your side. There's no one I would rather be with right here and right now."

The lights jumped on as the blaring halted. Nick pushed the controls forward trying to level the ship pressing an array of buttons to gain further control. "Almost got it!" Nick called cutting off Judy. "We're still too hot! I can't fly this hunk of junk. I'm gonna have to crash it!"

"Any last words?" Judy said staring into the rushing mix of fire and scenery around them.

"Yeah," he said grabbing Judy's paw. Judy looked up to him with baited breath, "Judy you me..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry from the quietness from my part but life can get crazy busy from out of the blue. I have rough drafts for the next couple of chapters ready to be reviewed but I'm going to hold on publication till I can get them to places I want them to be. That being said that means no new chapter next week but definitely one for the 29th.

Thanks again for making it this far and if you like it share it with your friends. They may enjoy it too! Have a great time everyone, you're all amazing.


End file.
